Talk:Cure V
i believe that the cure v formula is wrong. it should be ((vit/2)+1) + (mnd/2)x3 + ((skill+/5)+random#)x2 + 380 = CureV see http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=1;mid=1126107523202546291 Bchocobopatrick 04:49, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I'm beginning to believe the formula is closer to: ((0.5*VIT)+1) + ((13/9) * MND) + ((1/3) * Skill) + 404 + (MND - 119) The "(MND - 119)" only applies when it's greater than zero. I did a little testing with this: 76+14 MND, 64 VIT, 257+15 Healing Magic Skill, with Noble's Tunic and Templar Mace. I do consistent 789 Cure Vs on neutral days, and I have for a long time. I was assuming that the Noble's Tunic and the Templar Mace stack for 20% (1.2 * BaseCure) instead of 1.1(1.1 * BaseCure)... ' ((0.5*64)+1) + ((13/9) * 90) + ((1/3) * 272) + 404 = 657.67 HP' 1.2(657.67) = 789.204 HP Final Fantasy XI always rounds down, so 789 HP. Crayne 21:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I know this is random, but the formula you stated above can be written, slightly more simply, as (VIT/2) + ((13/9) * MND) + (Skill/3) + (MND - 119) + 405 --Nuilvian 10:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Cure V Formula My earlier comment on Cure V's calculation seems to be standing. It's kinda hard to test under normal circumstances, but generally seems to be more correct than the equation posted on the main Cure V page. I'm editing it accordingly.--Crayne 20:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) So basically what your saying is that when your mind is greater than 119, it directly adds on to the cure, but that the previous equation holds true for when this isn't the case? --Vimes 12:49, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Essentially, yes. Though pushing past 120 MND isn't necessarily easy.Crayne 03:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Enmity It doesn't make any sense to say that Cure V creates the same Enmity as Cure III. Every single Enmity test I've ever seen on the subject of cures has determined that Enmity from cures is determined as a product of how much HP is healed, and a modifier determined by the level of the person being healed. Adding a "Needs Verification" tag for now. --IneptOne 00:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Cure V generates a fixed amount of hate regardless of the amount cured. It just so happens that it is approximately the amount of hate that a full cure III generates. TheMysteriousX 01:45, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Cure V is 400 CE, 700 VE and static regardless of HP cured. Cure III on a level 75 target for ~230 HP is ~167 CE and ~1002 VE. In terms of VE, Cure V is better; however, since VE decays (1002 VE takes 16.7 seconds to decay fully) and CE does not, Cure III is better off for 280 HP. Plus it's less MP anyways.Crayne 03:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Formula Incorrect I just recently got my Orison Bliaud +1, and have sat down to try to determine whether or not I get more "bang for my buck" in casting Cure spells with that over a Noble's Tunic -- basically, does the extra 5% on the stoneskin effect make up for the 10% less Cure Potency. I came to this page to get the formula for Cure V, copied it to some paper, and started to work it out, when I noticed the formula is incorrect; Not incorrect in that its assumptions are wrong -- I cannot speak to that -- but incorrect in that it is mathematically invalid. There are more Close Parentheses than there are Open Parentheses. It's unsolvable as it is, and therefore rather useless and misleading.--Cevkiv 04:05, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :You're right in that, must've screwed up there. I fixed the formula now on Cure I-V. However, I'm fairly certain I read somewhere (bluegartr.com maybe?) that SE changed the formulas in an update - after I quit the game years ago - to favor Healing Magic skill over Mind and Vitality so these formulas should no longer be valid either way. Now, as for Noble's vs Orison+1, I cannot see SE having changed the formula so drastically that the Healing Magic+15 on the Orison Bliaud+1 makes up for a 5% difference in Cure Potency in EG so generally Noble's would be the way to go. In any case where you can cure your target to maxHP with your Orison+1 equipped, though, that would obviously be superior. --Nyaanyaa 06:25, May 25, 2012 (UTC) A real pain to farm There's a reason it costs quite a lot on AH, if you plan to farm it know that the drop rate is absolutely abysmal. Came as WHM/THF for TH with trusts: Kupipi, Trion, Nanaa Mihgo and Lion II, in other words everyone except tank and healer have TH. Tried farming Goblin Alchemists at Gustav tunnel for a couple of hours, didn't get it and gave up. Next day tried Lagoon Sahagins at Sea Serpent Grotto. Got the drop but it took no less than 4 hours of constant farming. One of the main issues is that there aren't quite a lot of these (neither gobs nor fish) and when you do find one it's almost always surrounded by other mobs that aggro even 99 (they are EP though) so you also end-up fighting a lot of mobs that you don't need, though you might as well just do that do gain some exp while waiting for repops. The good thing is that by the time you get the drop you will have probably also gotten a bunch of other stuff that sells nicely on AH. Dan144 (talk)